To Harry
by Shadow 3013
Summary: A Hogwarts student sends Harry a thank-you letter for saving their life. ?/H (Ohh, mysterious!)


Disclaimer: The characters contained within this story are, unfortunately, not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, who we must all praise eternally. I am writing this solely for the pleasure of myself, and perhaps a few others. I'm getting no money from this. Please don't sue me; I have nothing.  
  
Author's Notes: The event mentioned in this letter may or may not take place in another story that's pondering about in my mind. One way or another, this isn't spoiler material for anything else I may write, so it's okay. I've never written from this character's POV, so I'm really just winging it. To me, he just seems kind of… Bubbly. So that's how I'm writing him.  
  
And I'm still not sure exactly why I wrote this, other than the fact that I had a dream where, for no obvious reason at all, these two characters kissed. I just woke up, grabbed a spiral and pen, and wrote this. So… Blame my subconscious, if you must.  
  
Oh yeah, one last thing. The grammar may seem bad in this story. As in, run on sentences, and tons of sentences beginning with "And" or "But". That is the way I meant for it. For some reason, that's just what I imagine this character would write like. :::shrugs:::  
  
I'd appreciate comments; did I do okay?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The last week of school this year was great! Thank you so much for saving my life; I really thought I was going to die! I mean, there I was, just minding my own business and watching you fly around on your broom. Then all of a sudden this weird guy in a mask and dark robes is standing in front of me, kind of like he just Apparated there, only I know that's impossible because of all the protective spells around the castle… And then he pulled out his wand, from one of his sleeves, I guess, since I didn't see it anywhere before that, and he opened his mouth to say something, probably some type of curse because he didn't really seem the type of fellow to say polite hellos…  
  
And that's when you took action, Harry! You flew over and grabbed his wand from him; I never knew you were that strong, but I did know you were that fast, since you're the best Seeker in the world and you're used to moving fast and grabbing things. Actually, I bet the Snitch is a lot tougher than it looks (kind of like you, Harry!), so it's no wonder you're strong.  
  
Then you cast some type of spell (or was it a curse?) that I don't know yet on him, and he fell to the ground. Hermione Granger, who I didn't even know was there until then, cast Locomotor Mortis and Petrificus on him, and then Ron Weasley and her ran back to the castle to get help.  
  
I must have looked like a stupid baby when I started crying; I know I sure felt like one… But I just couldn't help it! I was scared. I mean, if you wouldn't have saved me, I couldn't been killed! I felt even dumber when you walked over to me and asked if I was okay and all I could do was nod. You were still really nice to me though, and that made me feel happy and guilty at the same time. I didn't deserve that; I'm not that important! You told me that it was all going to be okay, and wiped away my tears with the sleeve of your robe. You were so gentle, and I believed you, but I still couldn't stop crying…  
  
And that's when you kissed me. You wrapped your arms around me, tilted your head down a little, and kissed me. I was so surprised that I stopped crying and just stared at you once you pulled back again. "See? I told you it would be okay." you told me. Those were your exact words, and you had this strange little smile on your face. I'll never forget that moment.  
  
Harry… I just wanted to let you know that you were my first kiss, and that you made me happier with that one kiss than I'll ever deserve to be. So I want to thank you for that, too.  
  
Well, that's… All I have to say, really. I don't expect you to owl me back, but I'll see you next school year, at least.  
  
  
  
The happiest person alive (or dead),  
  
Colin Creevy  
  
P.S. I hope you know that I'll always be here for you; just in case you ever need me. 


End file.
